


Stream sex

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cock Warming, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bad gets tired of cockwarming and wants to fuck instead
Relationships: Skeppy & BadBoyHalo, Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 669





	Stream sex

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing smut :D 
> 
> dom skeppy n sub bad ;)

Bad was sat still, hands clenched on the desk and chewing on his lip, doing anything to keep his mouth shut. It was so hard trying not to moan while Skeppy was buried deep inside of him. Skeppy shifted a little on the chair, the slight friction causing Bad to gasp. Skeppy muted his mic for a moment right when he heard the quiet slip up. 

"Be quiet, Bad, do you want them to know how deep inside of you I am?" He asked teasingly, a sultry tone to his voice, his fingertips ghosting over Bad's erection for a split second. Bad wanted to be touched so badly, his words only further edging him on. "S-sorry geppy..." Bad practically moaned out, his thighs trembling. 

Skeppy hummed. "I'll be streaming for awhile longer... Think you can handle it?" Skeppy asked, Bad just nodded silently and prepared himself again. Skeppy planted a kiss to the nape of Bad's neck before unmuting again. 

"Sorry I didn't notice I pressed my mute key." Skeppy spoke smoothly, his hot breath brushing past Bad's ear, it was torture.  
"It's alright, by the way how's it been living with Bad?" F1nn spoke while doing whatever he was doing.  
Skeppy smiled, "it's fun, but he's so.. What's the word... Nag-y" he laughs and Bad tenses from the feeling, biting into his hand to try and calm himself.

"He's always telling me to clean after myself and stuff like that. But don't get me wrong, I really, really love it." He obviously meant how much he loved fucking him. Bad was annoyed but also slightly pleased with the praise.  
Skeppy moved suddenly again, Bad clenched his jaw and bent over the desk. He loved and hated being Skeppy's personal cock warmer.

Skeppy chatted some more, occasionally moving and testing Bad. He really was starting to lose it, he couldn't handle it anymore. He leaned over and pressed the mute button that he always used to mute. Before Skeppy could protest, Bad started to rock his hips needily, practically bouncing on Skeppy's lap.  
"Fuck" Skeppy moaned under his breath, gripping Bad's hips and bucking his hips deeper into Bad. "I can't believe you." He muttered, not being able to stop now since he'd been craving it as well, Bad just tore down his self control. 

Bad could only moan in response, finally getting what he wanted, it was blissful. Skeppy stood and pushed him up against his desk, steadily sliding in and out of him. "Z-Zak! Ha-harder please!" Darryl began to beg, and Zak complied, pounding into him at a faster pace. He had a tight grip on Darryl's hips which would definitely be leaving a bruise after this. Slick noises began to surround the room as Zak thrusted into Bad sloppily. 

Darryl used his hand to start jerking himself off messily, using his precum as lube, trying to pump his cock to the rythm of Zak's thrusts. He was trembling from how sensitive he felt and he grunted because of the rough pace. It was music to Zak's ears. Darryl was an absolute mess underneath him.  
Darryl's skin was getting pinched by the wood desk he was being pushed up against but he could barely feel it over getting pounded. With a couple more jerks of his hand he came all over himself, clenching around Zak from the long awaited orgasm. 

Zak gave a couple final deep thrusts, cumming deep inside Darryl on the last one, he panted and grabbed the butt plug on his desk. He pulled out slowly, the motion causing Darryl to moan with a sore voice. Zak shushed him and replaced his dick with the plug carefully. Darryl noticed that he felt full again, an embarrassed groan leaving his lips. "That's your punishment for not waiting." Zak huffed, running his hand down Darryl's thigh, causing him to shudder underneath his touch. 

"Now you go and let me stream. I'll take it out when I finish." He was annoyed to say the least, F1nn would ask what happened and he's been afk for awhile now. 

He went to go unmute himself and realized that he wasn't muted in the first place. "Bad you fucking clicked the wrong mute button." He laughed, not happy what so ever.  
"What..?" Darryl asked but he fully understood, feeling vulnerable now that he knows that over 500k people heard him get fucked out of his mind. 

"Ahem.. you there Finn?" Skeppy coughed, but he was confused when he got no answer, nerves wracking in his brain. He glanced at chat, afraid for what he was going to see. But they were just saying he was muted. He was seriously confused before he glanced down and noticed that his headset had been unplugged from the pc. "Oh my goodness." Bad said exasperated. 

"Thank God they didn't hear anything." Skeppy sighed out, feeling a hundred times better and less stressed. Bad also let out a breath he'd been holding in. He bent over and plugged it back in for Skeppy.

"SORRY! I was so confused on why it wasn't working and Bad saw that my mic wasn't plugged in, oops!" He laughed, this time not bitterly. He winked at Bad who just rolled his eyes and left to go grab some clothes.  
He should probably stop doing risky stuff while streaming.


End file.
